


Ten Inches

by brightfallenstars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Smut, Solo, Toys, bottom!Dean, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightfallenstars/pseuds/brightfallenstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean enjoys some alone time with his new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Inches

The lube is cold against Dean's skin when he drags the tip of the dildo over his hole and he draws in a soft breath, adjusting his hips on the mattress. The door is locked and he's laying naked on his back on the bed with his legs spread, staring up at the ceiling. 

His grip on the dildo slips a little. He's had three fingers inside himself and even though he wiped his hand on the sheets, that stuff is really slippery as fuck. He angles the tip directly at his hole and pushes slightly. His eyes slip closed. He's tense with a nervous excitement. This is his biggest toy, 10 inches long and just under 2½ inches wide. It was an impulse buy, really. It only came in one color – pink – but Dean doesn't really mind. 

He hasn't used it before. Wanted to wait until he had the house to himself for the entire day so he could take his time. He figured it would be a challenge. He's going from 1½ to barely 2½ inches, after all. He's prepared for it, but he still draws in a shivery breath when he pushed just a little harder on the toy and the tip slips inside. 

Fuck.

Okay. It's big.

He pushes a little harder, enough for the head to slide all the way in and settle inside. Then he stills. Takes a breath. He huffs out smile. The stretch burns, but after a few seconds, it starts to feel good too. He reaches down, feels where his slick rim is stretched around the toy. He kinda wishes he had a mirror now, so he could see it for himself. Kinky. 

His hand trails upwards, over his balls and he wraps his fingers around his half hard cock and strokes himself slowly. He was hard before he started, but the slight nervousness had made him lose some of that. 

Now, though, he's starting to relax again. 

He shifts his hips upwards, stretches his legs a little wider and there's a soft moan in his throat that just barely slips out past his lips when the toy slides in another inch. 

He speeds up his strokes, squeezing his hot flesh a little tighter under the head with a twist of his wrist that make his belly muscles twitch and forces another little needy sound past his lips. 

He pumps the dildo in and out slowly, just an inch or so, at the same pace as he strokes himself. His legs are stretched wide, so wide he can feel a faint burn in the tendons on the insides of his thighs. Damn, this feels amazing. The toy fills him up in a whole new way and he pushes it in another few inches, then pauses as his breath hitches. 

“Fuck.”

He rolls his hips. A tentative little motion, fucks himself down onto the dildo. It pushes against his prostate on every thrust and he moans for real now, without even really noticing straight away. Drawn out, breathy, soft moans, and Dean is glad he has the house to himself, cause he doesn't think he could stay quiet no matter how hard he tries.

He jacks himself at a fast pace, little lewd, wet sounds of skin against skin and he's really falling into a good rhythm now, the dildo sliding in and out of him, braced against the bed. The only thing that could have made this better was if the dick had been a real one. If he had a warm body against his own, hot breaths and soft kisses against his neck, jaw, lips. Soft, gentle hands sliding up his sides, squeezing his hips. 

A rough voice telling him he's good. 

Beautiful. 

“Cas...” It's like a gasp, a whisper, and then his body locks up and he squeezes around the silicone. His toes curl and his back arches and he whimpers as he comes, hot, thick drops of come landing on his belly and chest. 

He lays still for a moment as he comes down, catches his breath, heart still racing. The sticky liquid cools on his skin slowly. 

Letting go of his softening cock, he pushes himself up onto his elbows, still a little shaky. With a groan, he draws the toy slowly out of himself and he can't help but be impressed by how much of those 10 inches of length he could fit in there. 

He tosses it aside and drops back down. His muscles feel like jelly still, so he just lays and stares up at the ceiling. He's covered in come and lube and it's starting to get gross, but he can't will himself to get up and clean himself off just yet. With a groan, he rolls onto his side and gathers the blankets against his chest. 

He can just lay here for a little while longer.


End file.
